La face caché de Draco Malfoy
by Niennae
Summary: Draco et Hermione passent leur vacance ensemble chez la cousine de Draco sans le savoir.le résumé n'est pas très clair je vous l'accorde mais venez jeté un coup d'oeil. surtout, laisser moi des reviews qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaise merci
1. L'annonce

Un soir de juillet, alors qu'il faisait une chaleur étouffante, Draco qui était entrain de lire un livre sur les maléfices au Moyen Age fut dérangé dans sa lecture par Micy qui était son elfe de maison.

Micy : monsieur votre père vous attend dans le salon monsieur Malfoy.

Draco : merci, dit lui que j'arrive.

Micy : bien monsieur.

Draco posa son livre, remis ses vêtements en ordre, son père détestait la négligence. Puis il descendit dans le salon du Manoir Malfoy, qui il faut le dire, était superbe, il était richement décoré, rien qu'en voyant le salon on devinait que les Malfoy étaient aisés.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon, Lucius Malfoy le père de Draco dit :

Lucius : mon cher Draco, je viens de recevoir une lettre du vieux fou, dans laquelle il me fait part de son nouveau projet de rapprochement entre sorcier et moldu, et faisant parti du Ministère de le Magie je ne peux refusé. C'est pourquoi, tu pars demain en France passer tes vacances avec ta cousine qui vit dans le monde des moldus. Je sais à quel point cela te dégoûte mais tu n'as pas le choix, tu pars à 8h30 demain matin en avion.

Draco : par avion, un moyen de transport moldu, vous n'y pensez pas père.

Lucius : Draco, tu feras selon ma volonté, allez va !

Et Draco sortit du salon, l'air impassible mais au fond de lui-même, il jubilait, il adorait sa cousine et il ne détestait pas les moldu, il faisait semblant, tout cela à cause de son père, qui si il venait à l'apprendre le battrait.

En rentrant dans sa chambre il remarqua que ces valises étaient déjà prêtes et sur l'heureuse pensée de revoir sa cousine, il s'endormit.

Micy : monsieur, monsieur réveillez-vous, votre avion par dans deux heures.

Draco, l'air hagard se rappela tout à coup qu'il partait aujourd'hui même, alors à la vitesse de l'éclair, il sortit de son lit, pris une douche et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Enfin, vers 7h30 il transplana an compagnie de son père à l'aéroport et monta dans l'avion après que son père lui est bien recommandé de ne pas insulté les moldus sinon, lui Lucius Malfoy pouvait dire adieux à son poste au Ministère de le Magie.

Le vol se passa bien et après une heure et demi d'avion il foulait enfin la terre de France.

Draco allait prendre un taxi lorsque soudain…


	2. le départ

Une jeune fille de 17 ans, grande, belle, les cheveux bruns et ondulés avec des yeux marron dans lesquels brillait une lueur d'intelligence était attablée à son bureau et elle était entrain d'écrire une lettre pour ses deux meilleurs amis.

Hermione : cher Harry, cher Ron, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas vous voir cet été, vous rappelez vous de Julie, ma correspondante française ? Eh bien, je vais passer mes vacances chez elle en France, c'est pourquoi je ne pourrai pas vous voir. J'en suis désolé mais on pourra toujours s'écrire et dans vos lettres vous me raconterez tout ce que vous faites et de mon coté je ferai pareil. Gros bisous à tous les deux prenez soin de vous, ne chercher pas les ennuis et embrasser tous le monde pour moi. Hermione.

Hermione relut sa lettre ; la cacheta et la donna a son hiboux qu'elle s'était acheté à la dernière sortit a Pré au Lard en pensent qu'un hiboux lui serai utile et elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Alors qu'elle regardait le hiboux s'envolé elle entendis sa mère l'appelée :

Madame Granger : Hermione descend manger.

Hermione : oui, maman j'arrive.

Elle descendit et une fois à table sa mère lui annonça que cet après midi elles iraient faire des courses entre fille, histoire de renouveler la garde robe d'Hermione.

Deux heures après, Hermione était entrain d'essayer un jean taille basse et un top,

Une heure après elle essayait une mini jupe en jean avec un débardeur.

Enfin la mère et le fille rentrèrent chez elles après avoir fais pleins d'emplettes.

Le soir Hermione fit un défiler dans le salon à ses parents et ceux-ci déclarent qu'elle ferait un tabac en France.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'aperçut tout à coup qu'elle partait demain et qu'elle n'avait rien préparé pour son voyage, ni livres ni valises, ni cd,….

Et tout de suite elle se mit à faire sa valise. Une fois celle-ci faite, elle appliqua sur celle-ci un sort de rétrécissement puis elle se mit à choisir les livres qu'elle allait emportée ainsi que des cd.

Enfin vers 1 heures de l'après midi elle avait finie et décida d'aller manger.

Le soir arriva et elle redoutait le lendemain matin, sans savoir pourquoi, sans doutes le stress du voyage se dit-elle.

Et sur la pensée de revoir sa correspondante elle s'endormit. Elle se réveillât vers 6h30 du matin et elle se dit qu'elle avait le temps vu que son avion partait à 12h20.

En prenant son petit déjeuner elle repense à la lettre de Dumbledore dans laquelle il lui expliquait qu'il souhait un rapprochement entre sorciers et moldus. Cela ne posait pas trop de problèmes pour elle vu qu'elle était d'origine moldu cependant elle aurait bien aimé voir la tête de Malfoy ainsi que des autres Serpentard en apprenant qu'il allaient devoir passer tout leur été dans le monde moldu.

Puis lorsque 10h30 sonna sur l'horloge de la famille Granger, la mère d'Hermione lui dit qu'il fallait y aller et tous ensemble, ils se rendirent à l'aéroport.

Sur le chemin sa mère et son père discutèrent beaucoup avec elle.

Madame Granger : alors ma chérie pas trop stressée ?

Hermione : non maman ça va.

Monsieur Granger : tu verra la France est un très beau pays, tu sais c'est là que j'ai fait mes études de dentiste et que j'ai rencontré ta mère, d'ailleurs je me souviens le jour ou…

Et le père de Hermione se mit à raconter ses folles études et sa jeunesse. Cela ne dérangeait pas Hermione qui même si elle ne l'avait pas avouée était un peu stressée. Elle avait un pressentiment, un bien ou un mal cela elle ne le savais pas mais elle n'allait pas tardé a le découvrir.

J'espère que se chapitre vous plaira n'hésitez pas a laisser des REVIEWS

Que se soit en bien ou en mal,

Merci d'avance.


	3. Retrouvailles

Draco allait prendre un taxi, lorsque tout à coup…

Il se rendit compte, qu'il ne connaissait pas l'adresse de sa cousine, son père avait omis de la lui dire.

Draco commença a paniqué, comment allait-il faire pour arrivé chez sa cousine, il ne connaissait pas la France et ne parlait que très peu le français. Soudain se rappelant ces cours sur les moldus (eh oui, le grand Draco Malfoy suivait des cours sur les moldus à poudlard), il se rendit à l'accueil de l'aéroport de Roissy et demanda (en anglais bien sur) les pages blanche. Il chercha dedans le nom de famille de sa cousine, celle-ci s'appelait Julie Black.

Enfin après 10 minutes de recherche, il trouva l'adresse et pris un taxi pour s'y rendre.

Après 1h30 de trajet, il arriva devant la villa où habitait sa cousine. Il sortit du taxi et alors qu'il s'avançait vers la villa, le chauffeur de taxi l'interpella :

Le chauffeur de taxi : mon gars, où tu vas comme ça ? Tu me dois 60 euros pour la course.

Draco s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas non plus d'argent Français et il se dit que se n'était vraiment pas son jour. Il répondit au chauffeur :

Draco : je n'ais pas d'argent sur moi, cela vous dérangerait d'attendre 5 minutes ? Je vous rapporte vos 60 euros, j'habite ici.

Et il montra du doigt la villa.

Le chauffeur du taxi : ok, je t'attends mais si dans 5 minutes t'es pas là j'appel la police.

Heureusement pour Draco, le chauffeur parlait anglais, sinon cela aurait été plus dur. Sur ce, il alla sonner à la porte de la villa.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune fille d'environs 17 ans, grande, svelte, et qui n'avait pas comme on pouvait le penser des cheveux blonds mais des cheveux noirs. Elle possédait de beaux yeux bleus dans lesquels les garçons se noyaient aisément

En voyant Draco, elle eu du mal a y croire, elle crut qu'elle rêvait, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'étaient pas vus.

Julie : Draco, c'est vraiment toi ?

Draco : eh oui, ma chère cousine, c'est bien moi en chair et en os.

Et ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Soudain on entendit des coups de klaxonne et tout deux revinrent à la réalité.

Draco : heu Julie, tu n'aurais pas par hasard 60 euros ? Vois tu j'ai oublié de prendre des euros, bien sur je te rembourserait.

Julie : Draco, je vais payée et tu ne me remboursera pas, considère cela comme un cadeau de bienvenu.

Draco : Julie, je ne peu pas accepter, je te rembourserai et…

Julie : Draco, tu écoutes quand quelqu'un te parle ? Je t'ais dit que c'était un cadeau.

Draco : merci Julie, tu n'as vraiment pas changé, toujours aussi obstiné et têtue.

Julie : merci, je prends ça comme un compliment.

Et, sur ce, elle partit payer le chauffeur de taxi qui avec un visage dur prit l'argent et s'en alla.

Julie revint vers Draco et ensemble, ils rentrèrent chez celle-ci.

Julie : Draco, c'est trop cool que tu sois revenu. Au fait comment t'es arriver en France et surtout pourquoi ?

Draco : je suis venu en avion et…

Et il lui raconta l'histoire de la lettre de Dumbledore et ses mésaventures. A la fin Julie lui dit :

Julie : tu aurais du m'appeler je serai venu te chercher.

Draco : oh, tu sais c'est pas grave, alors on mange quoi ? J'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner se matin moi.

Julie ; oups, désoler, tu aime toujours autant le nutella ? Parce que j'en ai en réserve.

Draco : j'adore le nutella, malheureusement mon père déteste tout ce qui vient des moldus, et sinon comment c'est Beaubâton ?

C'est ainsi que ce passa les retrouvailles entre Draco et sa cousine Julie entre discussions sur leur école respective, fous rire, souvenir d'enfances et pleins d'autres choses encore.

Je sais que mes chapitre sont cours, mais je ne peux pas pour l'instant en faire de plus long désoler.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser des REVIEWS pour me dire se que vous en pensez.

Merci beaucoup


	4. Rencontre

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews, voici le chapitre cinq, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vais maintenant répondre aux questions de Mahana :

Est-ce que Julie à un lien de parenté avec Sirius Black oui, Julie Black est la nièce de Sirius Black, peut -être que je développerais cette idée un peu plus tard.

Si oui elle aurait aussi un lien de parenté avec Harry? Non, car Sirius Black n'avait lui même aucun lien de parenté avec Harry.

Est-ce que l'histoire ce passera que pendant les vacances ou elle ce prolongera à la rentrée scolaire ? Cette histoire se continuera à Poudlard et peut- être plus qui sait.

Est-ce que Harry, Ron et les autres seront dans l'histoire ? Oui, ils y seront et je compte bien leurs faire trouver l'amour.

Est-ce que je suis chiante à poser des questions LOL ? Pas du tout, ça me fait très plaisir d'y répondre, je suis super contente que mon histoire t'intéresse, tu peux me poser autant de questions que tu veux.

Merci à tout le monde pour vos **_reviews_** qui m'ont fait très plaisir, et surtout n'hésiter pas à me poser vos questions.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hermione et ses parents arrivèrent à l'aéroport vers 11h30, c'est-à-dire environs 50 minutes avant le départ de l'avion. Alors qu'ils patientaient, une voix féminine annonça dans les hauts parleurs :

La voix féminine : en raison d'un vent violent, les avions en direction de France, d'Allemagne et de l'Espagne sont retardé.

Hermione : oh non, c'est pas vrai.

Madame Granger : ma chérie, tu sais, ton père et moi avions décider de rouvrir notre cabinet de dentiste vers 14h00, cela te dérange si nous y allons ?

Hermione : pas du tout maman, je comprends.

Monsieur Granger : nous sommes désoler Hermione, n'oublie pas de nous envoyer de tes nouvelles ou de nous téléphoner.

Et sur ce les parents d'Hermione l'embrassèrent et ils disparurent dans la foule. Hermione sortit alors un livre de son sac sur la défense contre les forces du mal par Remus Lupin (eh oui, celui-ci s'étant aperçut qu'il n'enseignerai jamais plus avait décider d'écrire des livres sur la défense contre les forces du mal, et en apprenant cela, Hermione s'était empressée d'acheté ce livre.) Hermione trouvait son livre très intéressant.

Alors qu'elle était en pleine lecture, plus précisément en plein chapitre sur « comment se défendre fasse Détraqueurs » un garçon de son age : grand, les cheveux brun, les yeux vert, assez mignon dans l'ensemble, l'interpella et en Anglais essaya de lui demander l'heure. Hermione, s'aperçut tout de suite qu'il n'était pas Anglais mais Français. C'est pourquoi, elle lui répondit dans un Français ou l'on ne percevait que très peu son accent Anglais.

Le garçon (parlant en Français): tu parle très bien le Français, moi par contre l'Anglais ce n'est pas encore ça. Au fait, je m'appelle Quentin.

Hermione: merci moi c'est Hermione.

Quentin: tu parle super bien le Français, tu as vécu en France?

Hermione : non, mais mon père et ma mère ont toujours adoré la France et nous y passons pratiquement toutes nos vacances.

Quentin : oh, je vois et tu y vas en vacances là je suppose !

Hermione : oui, je vais passer mes vacances chez ma correspondante Française, et toi que faisait tu en Angleterre ?

Quentin : j'y passai une semaine de vacances chez un de mes potes, qui heureusement parle bien le Français. Et…

Hermione : oh, mince j'ai oubliée de prévenir ma correspondante du retard de l'avion. Excuse moi deux minutes Quentin, je revient.

Et elle partit téléphoner, et quelques minutes plus tard elle revint.

Hermione : je suis désoler Quentin, que disait tu avant que je t'interrompe ?

Quentin : ce n'est pas grave, j'allais te demander ce que tu lisais avant que j'arrive ?

Hermione : oh rien, juste un livre sur les étoiles.

Quentin : je peux le voir s'il te plaît ?

Hermione : non, j'ai la flemme de le sortir.

Quentin : pourquoi ? Allez s'il te plait.

Et il lui fait les yeux de chiens battus.

Hermione ; non Quentin, je n'ai pas envie.

Quentin : allez Hermione

Hermione, voyant qu'il ne démordait pas de son idée, fit semblant de chercher son livre dans son sac et discrètement elle prit sa baguette et lança un sort sur le livre, pour que celui-ci apparaisse comme un simple livre sur les étoiles aux yeux des moldus.

Hermione : le voila.

Quentin : merci Hermione, je savais que tu ne me résisterais pas.

Quentin examina le livre ; l'ouvrit puis il dit :

Quentin : Hermione, t'es une sorcière ?

Hermione : quoi ?

Bien oui, c'est un livre sur la défense contre les forces du mal que tu m'as donné.

Hermione : et toi, et tu un sorcier ?

Demandât elle méfiante.

Quentin : oui, et toi ?

Hermione : oui, j'avais lancée un sort pour que ce livre ai l'air d'un livre sur les étoiles aux yeux des moldus, mais étant donné que tu n'est pas un moldu, le sort ne s'est pas appliqué.

Quentin, mais c'est super. Tu vas sûrement à Poudlard alors ?

Et une passionnante conversation sur le monde sorcier Anglais et le monde sorcier Français s'ensuivit. Elle se poursuivi aussi pendant le voyage en avion pendant lequel, Hermione et Quentin était assis à coté l'un de l'autre.

Une amitié profonde venait de naître et peut être plus qui sait ?

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Voila, mon quatrième chapitre est fini, vous plait il ?

Merci de me laisser des REVIEWS !

Et merci à ceux qui m'en ont laissé, cela me fait très plaisir.


	5. Arrivée

Merci à toute et à tous pour vos reviews qui m'on fait très plaisir. Je suis de retour après ce mois de vacances.

Voici ma fic, mais avant je vais répondre aux questions de Mahana.

_**Est-ce que Quentin aura un rôle important dans l'histoire ?**_

Pour l'instant je ne sais pas et si je lui donne un rôle important ce sera à Poudlard.

_**Est-ce qu'il restera avec Hermione au moins pendant les vacances ?**_

Non, Hermione est avec un beau blond, elle le croisera peut être qui sait ?

_**Avec qui sortira Harry ? et Ron ? et les autres ?**_

Je ne sais pas si il faut que je te le dise, bon allé je t le dit. : Harry sortira avec Julie, Ron je pense le faire sortir soit avec Lavande soit avec Luna, et pour Hermione tu le sait déjà.

Si j ai oublié des personnages dis le moi !

_**C'est quoi tes couples préférés dans Harry Potter ?**_

J'adore le couple Hermione/Draco j'aime bien aussi les couples Hermione /Jedusort, Harry/Ginny, Ginny/Jedusort et Ron je sais pas trop.

_sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Le lendemain matin des retrouvailles de Draco et Julie, alors que celui-ci déjeunait en compagnie de sa cousine, il lui demanda :

Draco : Au fait, Julie je n'ai pas vu tes parents. Où sont ils ?

Julie : eh bien, ils ont fêté leurs 20 ans de mariage et ils ce sont offert un voyage aux caraïbes.

Draco : oh je vois, ils se la coulent douce.

Julie : oui, et …

Un grand hibou brun au pelage fourni venait de frapper à la fenêtre. Julie se leva, prit la lettre et la lut.

Julie : Quand on parle du loup ! C'est une lettre de mes parents. Ils m'écrivent que tu dois arriver le 28 juillet en avion, ils souhaitent que j'aille te chercher et ils espèrent que ce hiboux sera assez rapide pour que je puisse recevoir cette lettre avant ta venu.

Draco : ben, c'est raté.

Julie : oui, je leur écrirait une réponse ce soir et…

Dring, dring, dring, …

Draco (paniqué) : c'est quoi ça ?

Julie : t'inquiètes, c'est le téléphone, tu sais le moyen de se parler sans se voir. Bon pendant que je répond regarde ce prospectus et dis moi ce que tu souhaite faire ce matin.

Julie va répondre au téléphone.

Julie : quoi ? 2 heures, bon ok, a plus.

Elle revient dans la cuisine et Draco lui demande :

Draco : eh, c'est quoi le vélo ?

Julie : quoi ? tu n'as jamais fait de vélo ? Inculte !

Draco : heu…

Julie ; oui, je sais. C'est à cause de ton père. Bon, va falloir que je reprenne ton éducation. Alors c'est décidé, pour commencer on va faire du vélo.

Et c'est ainsi que Julie essaya d'apprendre là faire du vélo à Draco. Finalement au bout de 1h30 Draco arrivait à faire 250 mètres sans tombés. C'est comme cela que se passa leur matinée, entre fous rire, gamelle et plein d autre chose.

Vers 13h00 ils prirent un cascroute et l'après midi Julie apprit à faire du roller à Draco.

Enfin vers 15h30 Julie dit :

Julie : Dray (c'était le surnom que Julie avait donné à Draco.), va falloir qu'on aille à l'aéroport, j'ai oubliée de te dire que je recevais aussi une amie anglaise.

Draco : ok

Et, ils partirent à l'aéroport en bus. Une fois arrivé, ils attendirent environs une demi heure que l'avion de l'amie de Julie arrive. Enfin, une voix de femme annonça dans les hauts parleurs :

(Petite musique)

la vois : l'avion A280 en provenance d'Angleterre et à destination de Paris Charles De Gaulles a atterri voie 9b, je répète..

(Petite musique)

Julie : allez Draco, viens.

Draco : elle est comment ton amie ?

Julie : Grande, svelte, brune, intelligente, drôle, et ainsi de suite.

Draco : ok, je crois qu'elle va ma plaire.

Julie : ah les garçons, tous les même, ils ne changerons jamais. Regarde, les premiers passagers arrivent.

Draco cherchait parmi les premiers arrivant, une jeune fille correspondant à la description de sa cousine. Soudain, il vit une jeune fille brune, grande qui portait un top bleu et une jupe en jean qui s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux, tous de suite, il la trouva belle, attirante. Cette jeune fille était entrain de dire au revoir a un garçon et Draco aurait bien aimé être à la place de celui ci. Il fut éberlué quand il vit cette demoiselle se jetée dans les bras de sa cousine.

.après de chaleureuse embrassade, Julie se tourna vers Draco.

Julie : Dray, voici Mione, ma correspondante dit- elle en lui présentant la belle inconnue.

Puis se tournant vers Mione

Julie : Mione, je te présente Dray mon cousins. Et elle désigna Draco du doigt.

Mione se disait que ce garçon, un peu plus grand qu'elle, les cheveux blond et en bazars avec des yeux pétillant de joie était super beau mais il lui disait quelque chose, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, elle se dit qu'elle se trompait.

Sur ceux, ils reprirent le bus pour arriver jusque chez Julie. Durant le voyage Draco et Mione firent plus ample connaissance et tous les trois rigolèrent bien. Enfin, le bus s'arrêta dans la rue de Julie

Alors que Mione leur parlait, et qu'elle ne regardait pas devant elle, elle percuta quelqu'un.

Mione : oh pardon, je suis désolé.

Quelqu'un : c'est pas grave. Mione ! Comme on se retrouve, je savais pas que je te manquais a tel point que tu te jette dans mes bras.

_**Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**_

Voila, c'est la fin du chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre.

Surtout n'oublié pas les** reviews. **Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça coûte pas chère.

A bientôt


	6. Amitié

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Je suis désolée mais désolée pour se retard, j'ai eu pas mal de travail, la seconde c'est épuisant.

Enfin voila mon nouveau chapitre…

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture mais vais je vais répondre à Mahana :

Tous d'abord, pour les couples, je trouve que Neville vas bien avec Luna. Je ne sais pas si il aura un grand rôle dans ma fic, je verrais.

Pour les problèmes de chapitre, je suis désolé mais c'était de ma faute, j'avais fait une fausse manipulation.

Mes vacances était super, et les tiennes?

Chapitre 6 : Amitié

Mione : idiot va !

Pendant ce temps, Draco ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait une irrésistible envie de « foutre » son poing dans la figure de ce gars.

Mione : Julie, Dray, je vous présente Quentin. On c'est rencontré dans l'avion et on a sympathiser

Julie : oui, oui je connais Quentin. C'est mon voisin.

Draco : salut

Dit il de mauvaise grâce et il lui serra la main.

Quentin : je suis revenu de l'aéroport en voiture et là je me rendais chez toi pour te rendre tes bouquins sur l'Angleterre.

Julie : ah oui, merci. Alors tes vacances, c'était comment ?

Quentin : c'était super, je n'ai pas beaucoup progressé dans mon anglais mais bon, c'est la vie.

Et il continua de raconter ses vacances en Angleterre. Il utilisait pour s'exprimer des abréviations et durant ses moments là, Mione et Draco se félicitaient intérieurement de s'être jeté le sort velenlingua qui permettait à celui qui se le lançait de comprendre toutes les langues parfaitement, aussi bien le langage courant, que soutenu, ou encore familier.

Enfin, Quentin leur annonça qu'il repartait le lendemain matin pour l'auvergne et qu'il lui fallait donc les quitter. Les 3 amis rentrèrent alors chez eux.

Mione, alla ranger sa valise dans sa chambre qui était juste en face de celle de Dray et à côté de celle de Julie.

Pendant ce temps, Draco mettait la table, devant une grosse boite noire et Julie commandait des pizzas.

Une fois que Mione eu fini de déballer ses affaires, elle descendit dans le salon, où elle trouva Dray qui regardait bizarrement la télévision.

Mione : Dray tu fais quoi ?

Dray : eh bien…, tu sais ce que c'est que cette boite noire ?

Mione : quoi, tu ne connais pas la télé ?

Dray : ben non, au fait c'est quoi la télé ?

Mione : mais tu vis où ?

Dray, je suis en pensionnat depuis mes 11 ans et je ne reviens chez moi que pendant les grandes vacances. De plus, mon père ne me laisse pas m'amuser. Pour lui, je dois étudier, étudier et encore étudier. Je dois être le meilleur en tout et tout le temps. C'est comme ça depuis que je suis né.

Dray avait raconté tout cela d'un air sombre, Mione s'en aperçut et s'en excusa.

Mione : oh désoler, je ne savais pas.

Dray pas grave.

Dit-il sombrement puis ses yeux pétillèrent de joie à nouveaux et il lui dit avec gaîté

Dray : alors, tu m'expliques la télé machin chose ?

Mione : la télévision ! Alors, tu vois…

Et c'est ainsi que Mione expliqua ce qu'était une télé à Draco et lorsque Julie rentra avec les pizzas, elle les trouvas ainsi devant la télé, en pleine crise de fous rire et elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance de les avoirs et qu'ils étaient bien partit pour finir ensemble.

C'est ainsi que 2 semaines de pur bonheur passèrent, tous les trois étaient heureux et Mione et Dray, se rapprochait de plus en plus au fil des jours.

Dray ne savait pas que Mione était une sorcière et inversement. En effet, Julie adorait passée ces grandes vacances sans magie, c'était pour elle un moyen de se rappelé son ancienne vie, avant ses 11 ans, avant qu'elle ne rentre à Beaubâtons. C'est pourquoi, elle n'avait rien dit à Mione et à Dray.

Les parents de Julie rentrèrent le 2 août et ils expliquèrent aux adolescents que pendant leurs vacances, ils avaient faits la connaissance de sire Heuchman et de sa femme. Et tous les quatre étaient devenus rapidement amis. Sir Heuchman et son épouse les avaient invité à une réception en l'honneur de l'incroyable monté en bourse de l'entreprise de Sir Heuchman et que tous les 3 étaient aussi invités.

La mère de Julie, leur expliqua que Sir Heuchman était un des hommes les plus riche de l'Europe et qu'il serait très impoli de refuser cette invitation. Cette réception, réunirait toute la haute société française.

Mrs black : c'est pourquoi, nous irons demain faire les magasins pour vous trouver des robes de bal et un smoking pour Draco.

« Draco » Hermione till ta tout de suite, « Draco », c'était pas le prénom de Malfoy ça ?

Bon, ce chapitre est court je vous l'accorde mais le prochain arrive la semaine prochaine (du moins j'espère)

N'oublié pas le REVEWS !

Merci !


	7. Préparation au bal !

* * *

je suis désolée mais désolée pour cette si longue absence! me pardonnerez vous? 

Enfin, c'est avec beaucoups de mal que je poste ce chapitre pour des raisons technique qui je l'espère se résouderont vite.

gros bisoux d'un auteur honteux d avoir mis si longtemps à poster un nouveaux chapitre qui n'est en pus pas très long.

ps: sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,...

Chapitre 7 préparations au bal !

Le lendemain matin, Mrs Black vint les réveillez vers 8 h 30 se qui lui valut des grognements de la part des 3 sorciers.

Après un rapide petit déjeuner, ils partirent en voiture. Le père de Julie lui était resté à la villa Black car il avait beaucoup de travail . Une fois arrivé, Mrs Black leurs dit :

-Alors, on va commencer par les filles, Julie je pense qu'avec tes cheveux, c'est une robe bleu qui t'irait le mieux, quand à toi Lucie, une robe rouge serait des plus jolie.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Draco se demandait qui était Lucie quand il remarqua que Mrs Black parlait en regardant Mione.

Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers un premier magasin, Draco prit Mione à part et il lui demanda :

-Pourquoi Mrs Black t'appelle –t-elle Lucie ?

-Parce que c'est mon prénom, Mione n'est qu'un diminutif, c'est un surnom que l'on ma donné en vacances, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je l'ignore.

-ok, Lucie c'est pas mal comme prénom mais je préfère Mione.

Sur ce, ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre les autres.

Et durant toute la journée, ils firent les magasins. A la fin de celle-ci, chacun avait enfin réussi à trouver quelque chose pour le bal. Le soir, ils furent obligés par Mrs Black à défilés devant elle et son mari.

Mione avait acheté une belle robe rouge qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles et qui était fendue sur le côté jusqu'aux genoux. Cette robe mettait ses formes en valeur,

Julie avait acheté la même robe que Mione mais la sienne était bleu.

Autant dire qu'elles étaient toutes les deux de toute beauté.

Draco quand à lui portait un smoking noir, simple mais élégant, il dévorait littéralement des yeux Mione, Julie qui s'en aperçut donna un coups de coude à celle-ci et alors Mione se mit a l'admiré, qu'il était beau pensa-t-elle.

Mrs black : vous êtes tous les trois très biens ! Bon maintenant que vous avez vos tenus, il va falloir vous apprendre à danser. Je sais que Julie se débrouille assez bien et vous deux ?

Dit-elle en regardant Draco et Mione.

Ils assurèrent alors à Mrs Black qu'ils savaient danser. Un peu dit Mione et parfaitement dit Draco.

Ils commencèrent donc à danser pour être au point pour le bal.

Julie dansait avec son père, Draco avec Mione et Mrs Black supervisait le tout. Au bout de 2 heures, Mrs black leurs assura qu'il dansait tous biens et qu'ils seraient prêt pour le bal.

Mrs Black : Bravo les jeunes, bon allez vous couchés, il est tard on recommencera demain et ce serai bon. Bonne nuit !

En effet, le bal était après demain. Et sur ce, ils montèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, se passa bien vite, entre leçons de danses diverse et cours de bonnes manières. En effet, Mrs et Mr Black leurs expliquèrent l'étiquette à suivre dans les réceptions : comment saluer les gens, les ustensiles pour manger, …

Julie y arrivait bien de par le statut de ses parents qui la forçait a être au top dans les soirées mondaines, Mione par contre avait plus de mal, elle n'avait encore jamais participé à se genre de soirées. Quand à Draco il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'apprendre quoi que se soit dans se domaine, son père lui avait déjà tout appris, Dray avait l'habitude de ses mondanités.

Enfin la journée fatidique arriva, toute la maison Black était en effervescence, chacun s'habillait dans son coin et finalement, ils furent prêts à temps chose qu'ils avaient tous cru particulièrement les filles impossibles. Lorsque 20h00 sonnèrent, ils étaient arrivés devant le château de sir Heuchman.

Voila, c'est un petit chapitre je sais et je m'en excuse, la suite arrivera dans la semaine

Merci de laisser des Reviews !!! Bonnes ou mauvaises !!!


End file.
